This invention relates to the game of tennis and more particularly to the scoring of a tennis match.
In the past, tennis matches have been scored mentally by the opposing sides themselves, or, where spectators and/or judges are present by such spectators and/or judges. The first procedure can, of course, lead to some question of the actual score and even with the latter method, does not give the individual player a readily available reminder of the status of the match. There has been the need for some scoring procedure or device satisfying these needs.